Rolled aluminum products prepared from hitherto known alloys, prepared by the use of conventional procedures, after annealing at over 250.degree. C., have grains in the size range of 15 to 50 .mu.m. However, a process is known, according to which aluminum-iron alloys are worked up into sheet products which, after final annealing in the range between 250 to 400.degree. C., have a grain size below 3 .mu.m. However, this process requires the introduction of special casting apparatus which allows solidification rates of more than 25 cm/min. In conventional DC-casting methods, the solidification rate is between 5 and 12 cm/min.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a process for the preparation of rolled products, made of aluminum-iron alloys which, at final gauge, after annealing at more than 250.degree. C., have a grain size below 10 .mu.m, by a process using conventional semi-continuous ingot DC-casting apparatus.